Can't Start a Fire Without a Spark
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: People don't realize that he actually has a heart deep down underneath that boarding school blazer. People don't realize that he's still human, and breathing, and sometimes things are too hard to handle. Complete, though i love it so much!
1. Michael Aftermath

**There's a lot people don't know about Sebastian Smythe. He has a back story just like everyone else; they just don't bother trying to learn it. People don't realize that Sebastian went through all the hurt that others do. People don't realize he's still going hurt that others do. They don't realize that he's still human, and breathing, and sometimes things are too hard to handle. They don't realize that he actually has a heart deep down underneath that boarding school blazer. **

**Sebastian raced back to Dalton from the parking lot with his heart bounding in his ears and Blaine's screams replaying in his head. He ignores the guys that say hey to him as he rushes past them to get to his dorm. He ignores a passing teacher who tells him to slow down, and asks him where he's been seeing how they weren't supposed to leave campus this late. Sebastian goes straight to his dorm and slams the door behind him. His breathing is rough, and he could hear Blaine's cries of pain over the sound of his heart racing. Once the door is fully closed, Sebastian collapses his back against it and breaks down. It's been a while since Sebastian has actually cried; he's not a crier, but when he does, he **_**sobs. **_**Unable to breathe, Sebastian slides down to the ground, his hand still on the knob. The tears fall into his mouth as he screams to himself, "**_**What the hell did I do**_**!"**

**Sebastian has locked himself in his dorm room for the weekend; he skips Warbler practice, not that they care, and ignores any calls or texts he gets. They're probably filled with hatred anyways. Everything keeps replaying in his head; he keeps seeing the Slushie leave the cup and Blaine dive in from of Kurt. He keeps seeing Blaine hit the ground with cries of hurt. He keeps seeing Kurt fall down beside Blaine, and everyone crowd around him while all sounds fade except for Blaine's screams. **

**Sebastian has given up on flipping through TV channel's mindlessly. It's not like he could focus on them. He hasn't showered, hasn't gotten dressed, hasn't fixed up his hair… he hasn't even gotten out of bed for the past two days. He's a mess and he doesn't even care. **

**Turning off the TV and throwing the remote down to the other end of his bed, Sebastian sighs and leaned back against the headboard. Maybe he should just sleep; he's tired as hell, but he can't actually rest. It's impossible. He's just going to suffer until he slowly dies. Closing his eyes is the closest thing to sleep he could get. Sinking underneath his sheets, Sebastian shuts his puffy eyes as much as he could, but the images keep flashing brightly. It's too hard to ignore them. **

**The ding of his computer tares him out of his personal torture experience. He wouldn't answer the Skype call if it wasn't for the fact that the person calling was sending him fifty chat messages a second, and the beeps are damn annoying. With a grunt, Sebastian drags himself out of bed for the first time in almost forty eight hours and sits down at his computer desk. With a long yawn- damn, his breath smells- he answers the call before it could disconnect. "What?" He shuts at the person before the image of them even pops up. When it does, Sebastian sobers up. "Wha-what…um…"**

"**Damn, Seb. You look like crap." The girl blinks a couple times with a smirk. Sebastian tried to clear the lump in his throat before speaking again.**

"**Harmony." She smiles brightly at him through the camera.**

**"Morning, big brother!"  
><strong> 


	2. Worthless

"**What do you want, Harmony?" Sebastian asks her tiredly. He hasn't spoken to his family in over a week; he knows that his step mom is probably worried about him, and his dad is probably too busy to. He knows he should call and keep connected with them so that his step mother won't have a heart ache from being too concerned all the time. It's been over a month since Sebastian has spoken to his half sister; over a month since Sectionals where she killed it. People thought he was there for Blaine- which is only half true- but he was really there to see his baby sister perform because she's damn amazing at it.**

**The two of them are thick as thieves; Harmony is the only person that Sebastian lets in. He has no wall up around her, and he's his true self when he's with her. All the crude and sly remarks are gone- mostly- and his heart shows just how genuine it is. But right now, with everything going on, Sebastian is too tired to try.**

"**Wow; someone's grumpy." Harmony's eyebrows frowned, her blue eyes still piercing through her squinting eyes. In a flash, her bright and bubbly appearance is gone and all her attention is on her brother's hurt. They might only share a father, but Sebastian is the closest family that Harmony's got. She'd die for him any day. "You okay?" She asks with understanding and concern. Sebastian doesn't know how, but he's positive that Harmony knows what he's done.**

**The boy props his cheek up against his fist and falls out of his tense state. "I missed up," He whispers. Harmony nods, biting down into her lower lip.**

"**I know," She says back, just has gently. In a second, more tears are in Sebastian's eyes, but only a few. They slip out before he could whip them away. Harmony hates to see her brother cry, or be hurt in any way. She knows everything he's gone through, and she can't stand to see him like this. **

"**I-I don't know why I did it; I'm just fucked up." Sebastian dropped his face into his hands.**

"**Seb; come on. Don't be so hard on yourself." Harmony tells him strongly. "You're better than that."**

"**Apparently not." Sebastian shakes his head and sniffs. Leaning back in his chair, he looks at his dresser instead of his sister on his computer screen. "I'm a jack ass; I ruin everything I touch. Everyone hates me; I deserve it."**

"**That's not true." Harmony protests.  
>"Harm, yes it is." Sebastian looks at her. He could see her frown and try to study his face, but it's hard to do through a computer screen. But, if anyone could do it, it would be Harmony. "I-I threw rock salt at someone and…" Sebastian's voice cracked. "I-I don't know why I did it; God! I'm such a dick!" Sebastian collapses his face into his hands again.<strong>

"**Hey! Hey, now! That's not true!" Harmony says again, this time yelling at him. "You're going through a lot lately, it's understandable." But it's not; it's not understandable to the Warblers, or to the students at McKinley, or to Sebastian's random hook ups. Sebastian just keeps shaking his head at whatever she says. With a sigh, Harmony calms down a little. "Have you been taking your medication?" Sebastian slowly looks up from his hands and at his little sister. "Seb?" Harmony raises her voice more, sounding like a parent. "Have you?"**

"**Yes!" Sebastian threw his hands up into the air. "I have, okay."**

"**Good," Harmony sighs with relief. The two of them just sit there in silence for a little while. Sebastian has his eyes on the blank wall, the screaming still in his ears, and his throat throbbing from not eating or drinking in hours. "It's not your fault, Seb." Harmony finally says. Sebastian sighs. **

"**Yeah; yeah, I know." He says quietly. "I gotta go." He holds onto the side of his computer.  
>"Love you, Sebastian." She gives him a small smile. He returns it, but weakly. <strong>

"**Love you too." He hangs up on her without another word. With a long sigh, Sebastian gets up from his chair and walks over to his dresser where a little orange bottle sat. Picking it up and examining it, Sebastian is about to open up the cap when he suddenly loses it. He's tired of having to do this. "Little piece of shit." Sebastian chucks the bottle of pills at his wall, making it snap open and spill onto the floor. He collapses himself down onto his bed; suddenly feeling tired enough to actually sleep. **

**Not bothering to put the sheets over his body, Sebastian lies on his stomach as he eyes the door that no one will go to. "It's worthless." Sebastian says over the ringing in his ears. In moments he has fallen asleep to the sound of Blaine's pain and his own cries. **

**His life is rough; people just don't know it.**


	3. The Truth

**A/N: I forgot to warn that this story has some swears in it, because it's filled with a lot of angst. I also forgot to say that I do not own anything; THANK YOU!**

**THE NEXT DAY:**

**It takes Harmony half an hour to drive from Defiance, Ohio, to Lima, but it's worth the drive. She's made the trip more than five times in the last few months because of a certain someone- and not her brother- but this time, she's here for business. Parking in front of a two story house, Harmony feels nervousness crowd through her. She's not sure how this is going to plan out; showing up at a stranger's door step at night is not exactly normal, but she has to do it.**

**With a deep sigh, Harmony held her chin up high and got out of her car. Confidence filled her as she walked up to the house, took those two steps onto the porch and rang the doorbell. Not too long after that, the boy she needed to see opened the door. 'Wow; Seb was right. He is hot.' Harmony thought to herself. She had seen Blaine Anderson before, but only from a far while he was performing at Sectionals. **

"**May I help you?" Blaine asks, frowning with his eyes; well at least with one of his eyes, the other is covered with a patch; even that doesn't take away the fact that he's handsome. "You-you look familiar; do I know you?"**

**Harmony smiles politely, "Not exactly. I'm Harmony," She held her hand out for him to shake. Blaine did slowly as he thought about why she was familiar. **

"**Harmony," Blaine repeated before it hit him, "Right, yeah. Gerber baby." Harmony laughed a little at the nickname. "Kurt told me about you." Harmony nodded with understanding. Kurt Hummel; talented boy, he is. "You were great at Sectionals, by the way."**

"**Thanks, so were you." Harmony smiled with appreciation. "But that's actually not why I'm here." Her smile fell off her face. She wasn't frowning, but she had a serious look on her face. Her forehead was scrunched up with focus. Blaine frowned. **

"**Why are you here, exactly?"  
>"Well…"<strong>

"**Oh!" Blaine realized something. "How rude of me; come on in," He held the door open more for her to step into his house. **

"**No, no, it's fine. I shouldn't be long." This just made Blaine frown more. "I'm here to talk to you about my brother."**

"**And you're brother is…?" Blaine trailed off, his hand holding onto the door frame. Harmony held her head up a little higher, not sure how he'd react when she told him the truth.**

"**Sebastian Smythe." The small color that was in Blaine's cheeks flushed out. She could see him swallow down a lump in his throat. **

"**Sebastian Smythe…is your brother?" Blaine chocked a little on the words. It was hard to wrap his head around. Just Sebastian's name made Blaine all tense.**

"**Yes," Harmony fiddled with her the tip of her middle finger with her other hand. It was a habit she had. She watched as Blaine looked away from her, trying to hold himself together. Harmony didn't stop speaking, "He's actually my half brother, but he's my brother all the same." Blaine slowly nodded as he looked back up at her.**

"**So uh…why-why are you here?" Blaine asked before clearing his throat loudly. Harmony bit her lip.**

"**I'm here because I heard what he did," Harmony focused her eyes on Blaine's patch. "Are you alright?" Blaine touched the eye patch gently for a short second before nodding. He felt uncomfortable now. "I am so, so sorry for what he's done."**

"**It's uh…"**

"**No, it's not alright," Harmony took a small step forward. "Look, this isn't Sebastian; not really," Harmony started to explain. She needed Blaine to understand; him out of everyone has to understand the most. Blaine seemed to pay attention more as she started to defend her brother. He didn't want to talk about Sebastian, but he knew he needed to hear this. "He's not like what everyone thinks he is. He-he puts this big wall up, and covers it up with a smirk and sly remarks, but it's all just an act; really."**

"**Why are you telling me this?" Blaine asks after a short pause. Harmony took a long sigh.**

"**Because people don't understand him. People don't know him; not the real him."  
>"And what is the real him, exactly?" Blaine gently asks. Harmony smiles a little.<strong>

"**A really great, sweet guy." Blaine shook his head. "I know it's hard to try to match up those words with Sebastian, especially after what he's done but it's the truth. He doesn't let people in." Harmony explained.**

"**Why not?" Blaine tested her. Harmony looked down at the ground for a short while. She was starting to get even more protective of her brother, and almost didn't want to tell Blaine, but she knew she had to.**

"**When Sebastian was in the seventh grade, he had his first crush; ever. On a guy," Harmony knew she didn't need to put that last part, but she did. Blaine nodded a little for her to continue. "You know how it is with your first crush; you're excited and scared at the same time, but you have all these great expectations anyways," The look in Blaine's eye told her that he did know what she was talking about, so she went on. "Well, one day, Sebastian went up to the guy- Matt- and he told him how he felt. He just straight up told him. He didn't care with nine of Matt's friends were with him, he didn't care if the whole grade was outside for lunch; it didn't matter to him. And he thought that Matt would say that he liked him back, because it seemed like it. Matt even looked a little shocked, and a bit happy, but he covered it up quickly. No one wants to come out of the closet that young, especially with all their friends around."**

**Blaine bit down into his lip. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next.**

"**So uh, Matt, he covered uh, he didn't want anyone to know. So he…punched, Sebastian in the jaw so hard that it knocked him to the black top," Harmony's voice quivered. It sent sympathy through Blaine, even though he knew that this sympathy was for a guy like Sebastian. "As if that wasn't enough, Matt shouted that Sebastian was a **_**fag…" **_**Blaine cringed. "…and kicked him in the side when he walked past. All nine of Matt's friends spit and kicked Sebastian as they left." Harmony looked down at the porch, messing with the ring on her middle finger nervously. Blaine swallowed down a lump in his throat. **

"**We uh," Harmony smiled coldly as her voice shook. She looked back up, but above Blaine's head. "We didn't know until Sebastian came home early; his side was black and blue and he had a cracked rib."  
>"Oh, god," Blaine whispered. Harmony finally met his eye.<strong>

"**That's when Sebastian put his wall up. He thought that he couldn't trust people." Blaine nodded with understanding; he had been through that stage of his life before. Fight Club, remember? But then he grew out of it when he went to Dalton. Unlike Sebastian though, Blaine was older, in high school, and probably got out of the bulling school quicker.**

"**He stopped really caring about people you know? My parents sent him to live with him in Paris, to get away from all the bullying. He put this mask on with a smirk, and this act with sly remarks, and shallow words. He started hooking up with anyone he wanted- girls, boys, it didn't matter- but he never really liked anybody. He didn't care enough," Harmony explained. The sorrow in her voice started to fade a bit, and it got more hopeful as she met his eye. "And then when he met **_**you." **_** Harmony said gently with a smile. Blaine swallowed a lump in his throat, looking down at the porch. "And he really, **_**really, **_**likes you."**

**Blaine slowly nodded; he knew that Sebastian liked him. He knew that even with all his blunt words, and his playful smile, that Sebastian actually may like Blaine. **

"**And he got scared," Harmony added. Blaine looked up slowly, meeting her eye. "He hadn't cared about someone in a long time, and when he realized he did, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to let his wall down like last time, so he kept acting the way he always acts."**

"**Harmony," Blaine finally spoke with a stronger voice. "I get it okay; I get why he's so defensive about things, okay? I went through it. And get the being scared aspect of having feelings for someone. When I met Kurt, I was scared as hell." Blaine explained. This time, Harmony was the one that nodded. "But I never wanted to hurt someone because of it."**

"**No," Harmony interrupted. "He never wanted to hurt anyone either. He just didn't know how to act; when he found out that you were dating someone, he was devastated. He had no clue what to do, so he just continued on like he always did. And with him being confused on his feelings and with the medicine…"**

"**Wow, wait," Blaine held a hand up. "Medicine?" **

**Oh crap, Harmony thought. She didn't mean to blurt that part out; not like that anyways. She slowly nodded at Blaine, making him frown with confusion.**

"**What, what medicine?" He asked. Harmony looked down at her shoes for a moment, trying to find the right words to say it. When she couldn't find them, she just kept quite. "Harmony, you said you wanted me to understand; so tell me." Harmony slowly met Blaine's stare but she didn't want to tell him. "Harmony…"**

"**It's okay," A familiar voice said from behind her. Harmony and Blaine looked at the trail going up to the porch. "I think I got it from here."**

"**Sebastian." Harmony chocked on more words. He wasn't mad at her for coming to talk to Blaine; he was a little thankful actually; he didn't need to explain so much to Blaine now. There was still a lot to say, but it would be easier. **

"**It's okay," He gave her a small smile, putting his hand on her shoulder. Blaine noticed how different Sebastian looked; he had finally gotten out of bed and put himself together, but not in the way he usually would. His hair wasn't styled; it was just straight down, falling over his forehead. His clothes were simply, average. This was the Sebastian that he had grown up as; before Matt, before Paris, before Dalton and before Blaine. The thing that Blaine noticed most, however, was how tired Sebastian looked. Even more tired than Blaine must be; he could see it from underneath Sebastian's eyes and his loose expressions.**

**When Harmony looked at Blaine to see his reaction, she noticed him studying her brother. Sebastian was doing the same thing, but was more concern on Blaine's eye. "Hey," Sebastian gently said. Blaine's lip twitched as a small, real short smile, as a hello. Sebastian sighed a bit, looking down at his sister. He was tall, after all. "Go in your car."**

"**But…!"  
>"Harm! Go." Sebastian steered her towards the stairs. Harmony sighed. She looked over her shoulder at Blaine, giving him a small wave and smile. She went down the stairs and headed towards her car parked in the street. Blaine managed to get out a goodbye but Harmony hadn't heard it. Sebastian watched as his sister got into her car before he faced Blaine fully.<strong>

**The two guys just stared at each other for short- but what felt long- while. Sebastian let out a sigh, his hand slapping his leg as he shrugged his shoulder. "So…I guess I have some explaining to do."**

**Blaine didn't say a word; he just opened up his door more for Sebastian to step into the house, something he never thought he do. Sebastian gave him a small, thankful smile and started to enter the house. He looked over his shoulder at Harmony's car before Blaine closed the door behind them. Here goes nothing.**


	4. Not Your Fault

**Awkward silence fills the Anderson living room as the two boys- revolves, almost- sit on opposite sides of the coffee table. Blaine keeps bouncing his knee up and down while tapping the arm of the chair he's sitting in. Sebastian has his hands intertwined with his elbows against his knees as he looks at the table between them. They've been like this for almost eight minutes. Sebastian is tempted to just get up and leave; obviously this was a bad idea come over to apologize. Blaine probably wouldn't except it anyways- just look what he's done to his eye- and the fact that his sister was here beforehand doesn't make the situation any easier. The fact that Sebastian needed medication for something was now out there, and he could tell that was all Blaine was thinking about. **

**Another minute passes before Blaine's foot finally drops to the floor completely. Sebastian jumps at the sound. Blue-Green meets Hazel in a questioning stare. Neither teenager wants to start up the conversation; both know that it'll end in disaster anyways. **

**Blaine can't get over the fact on how different Sebastian looks. He looks so laid back and ordinary- still attractive, yes, but ordinary- and all in all **_**tired. **_**A sigh escapes the Warbler's mouth as his eyes fall back down to the coffee table. "It's called Wilson's Disease." He finally breaks the silence. Blaine couldn't help his chin from quivering at the word; **_**disease. **_**Sebastian Smythe, mister Independent and taking on the world, has a **_**disease; **_**and not the kinky kind that Nick once joked with Blaine on. No, Sebastian was sick, and just that simple fact changed everything Blaine Anderson ever thought about him.**

"**Oh," Blaine simply says, his eyes focusing on the corner of the coffee table. He could see Sebastian watching for his reaction, but Blaine doesn't show any sort of reaction. His expression is blank; the only thing giving away any sign of discomfort or sympathy is in his eyes, and one of them is covered, so Sebastian can't really tell what's going on in that raven haired head of Blaine's. Sebastian lets out another sigh; this time, it's not a tired on. It's almost an annoyed one. Leaning back against Blaine's couch, Sebastian watches Blaine with a bored expression. He's about to give the book definition of what's going on, like he's done so many other times before. He's tired of having to explain it; he has it memorized to a 'T' by now.**

"**Wilson's disease is an inherited disorder where there's too much copper in my tissues. It causes damage to the liver and nervous system. I got it from my mother, though she doesn't have it. She just carried the trait." Sebastian explained. Blaine blinks a few times with discomfort. A lump in his throat is starting to form; how did Blaine suddenly feel like the bad guy here? **

"**The copper in the tissues deposits in the liver, brain, kidneys and here's the kicker…eyes." Sebastian says coldly. Blaine finally watches Sebastian's face. The slightly younger guy runs his thumb over his nose as he sniffs and looks away from Blaine. His legs are spread apart and his tapping his middle finger knuckle against his leg nervously. Blaine's never seen Sebastian so vulnerable before. It's unsettling, shockingly. **

"**Eventually the tissues would be so damaged that they die off, meaning that my organs will stop working," Sebastian meets Blaine's eye, his finger still hooked around the bridge of his nose. Blaine bit the inside of his lip, unsure what to say to the guy he hated a few hours ago. Things seemed so surreal these past few days; Blaine never expected any of this to happen. He never expected to get a Slushie full of rock salt in his eye; especially from Sebastian. He never expected Sebastian to be sitting on his couch a few days later, and he never expected Sebastian Smythe to be seriously sick in terms other than slightly mental.**

"**How uh…" Blaine clears his throat, unable to speak properly. "How long would that take?" Sebastian keeps changing where he's focusing on; when he's talking, he's staring at the front door, imagining himself running away at any moment, and when he's not speaking, he's watching Blaine to see if **_**he'll **_**run away at any second. Sebastian's eyes are cold when he meets Blaine's good eye. It's only for a second before he looks away again. **

"**Honestly?" Sebastian started tapping his thumb to his thigh, watching it as if it's the most fascinating thing in the world. "Not that long."**

**Something twists in the pit of Blaine's stomach; it's so uncomfortable that he groans and looks away from the boy sitting across from him. Blaine collapses against his seat, his hand going up to rest on his cheek below his good eye. Suddenly his eye doesn't bother him anymore. Sebastian notices the change in Blaine's behavior as fast as it happens; he's used to everybody acting different once they find out. He's had to tell his teachers; that was a blast. He had to tell his mother, who cried for hours saying how it's her fault- it sort of is- and he's had to tell, or at least, wanted to tell, his baby sister, who barely spoke to him for a week until she calmed down. Telling people was not fun; it **_**sucked. **_

"**Look," Sebastian sucked in a lot of air as he leaned forward. "I don't need you're sympathy, alright? I don't even deserve it." After what he's done to Blaine- but what should have been Kurt- he doesn't deserve anything. He doesn't deserve the medication to 'make him better' because he caused damage and hurt to someone else; someone he might actually care about. Isn't that a twisted thought, Sebastian Smythe feeling so guilty that he doesn't want his medication anymore?**

"**Compared to that, my eye doesn't matter," Blaine mumbled. Sebastian still heard it, and it made him groan. **

"**It **_**does **_**matter; I was an ass hole and you got hurt because of it. You could lose your eye, damn it." Sebastian stood up quickly, his voice growing louder with frustration. Blaine looked up at him with the same frustration. **

"**It's not your fault." Blaine snapped back. Sebastian scuffed.**

"**Not my fault; right," Shaking his head, Sebastian looked away from the old Warbler. "I put the rock salt in the Slushie…I threw it at Kurt…you got hit with it, and now you need surgery on your damn eye…how is it **_**Not. My. Fault?" **_**Sebastian bored his eyes into Blaine's. The boy sitting shivered a bit in his seat. Blaine had to look away; they were in a difficult situation here. "That's what I thought." With that, Sebastian went to live the household. Blaine stood up, but Sebastian was already at the front door. **

"**Sebastian come on," Blaine tried to make him stay.  
>"Whatever," Sebastian opened up the door. "My sister's waiting, I gotta go."<strong>


	5. An Understanding

**It's been two days since Blaine learned the truth about Sebastian Smythe. It's been two days of pure mind blowing, brain hurting, hours of thinking, and Blaine has looked at this situation from every angle. By the end of his thinking, Blaine understood three things.**

**Number One: he might have feelings for Sebastian.  
>Number Two: That might be just because Sebastian is sick, and Blaine feels sorry for him.<br>Number Three: Sebastian **_**is **_**sick and feelings or not, Blaine wants to help him. **

**All three things are complicated and could end up terribly. Blaine knew for a fact that if he does help Sebastian like he wants to, Blaine will get attached. And once you get attached, it's hard to let go of; especially if Sebastian…**

**No. Blaine can't think about that.  
>-Half hour later-<strong>

**Blaine rushed into the Lima Bean, knowing that's where the Warbler in need has become fond of for getting coffee from. Right away, Blaine scanned the area for the boy he was looking for, his breath still edgy from running from the car to the entrance; he parked far…okay, so not that far, but he's nervous alright? Cut him some slack.**

**Blaine didn't waste any time with his feet once he spotted Sebastian sitting alone at a table near a window. Blaine sped over to him; the- **_**gulp- **_**ill boy was so lost in peering out the window that he didn't notice Blaine until the raven haired performer slammed his hands down onto the table. Sebastian didn't jump, he just looked slowly at Blaine with shock; he had no clue why Blaine was here. He didn't think they were on speaking terms after a couple nights ago.**

"**It's not your fault." Blaine said simply, his eyes shining with hope. Sebastian frowned, leaning back in his seat. **

"**Uh…okay?" **

**Blaine rolled his eyes, but tried not to scuff. "It's not your fault." He repeated, this time softer. Sebastian sighed and looked away from the past Warbler.**

"_**Blaine**_**."  
>"Wilson's disease causes uncontrollable movement, tremors, difficulty walking…" Blaine listed off with his fingers. Sebastian rolled his eyes. <strong>

"**Yeah, Blaine, I know." Blaine didn't seem to care.**

"**Enlargement of the abdomen, vomiting of blood, jaundice, phobias, speech impairment, confusion…" By the fourth thing Blaine listed, Sebastian started to zone out of what Blaine was actually saying. The idea that Blaine actually cared enough to look up things about Wilson's disease sort of shocked Sebastian; it flattered him even. Sebastian slowly sat up in his seat, his eyes never leaving Blaine's face; admiration; that's what Sebastian is feeling. 'Damn it,' Sebastian cursed to himself. Blaine finally looked Sebastian in the eye- which is the first time Sebastian realized that Blaine wasn't wearing his eye patch, probably not a good idea- with a confident, almost victorious smile. "and Personality changes."**

**All that admiration sort of slipped to the back of Sebastian's head again. Sighing tiredly, Sebastian sunk back down into his chair more. "Blaine," **

"**It. Wasn't. Your. Fault." Blaine said one last time. Sebastian looked away from the window again and back at Blaine. **

"**You look all that up?" Sebastian asked with a plain, yet shocked, voice. Blaine frowned his eyebrows.**

"**Well…yeah," Blaine hunched his shoulders, his arms still leaning against the table. Sebastian smirked a little; the first smirk he's given in a while, actually.**

"**Didn't know you cared so much." There was a short moment where they did nothing but stare at each other. Blaine seemed to freeze at Sebastian's words. Once he cleared his head of the realization fog, he slipped down into the seat across from Sebastian. When Blaine spoke, it was nothing more than a weak whisper.**

"**Neither did I."  
><strong> 


	6. Not My Fault

**Silence. The two boys haven't said a word for minutes since Sebastian asked Blaine is he wanted coffee. Once the two of them had their own cups in their hands, and sat themselves back where they were before, they just, well **_**sat there were cups in their hands. **_**Sebastian was lounged back in his seat as if he owned it. His legs were long, with one sticking out to the side and the other with his foot underneath his chair. While he tapped his coffee cup with one hand, his other arm was stretched across the table between him and Blaine. As for the honey eyed boy, he sat on the edge of his seat with his hands wrapped around the coffee cup as if it was a life line. He could feel Sebastian studying him, but didn't dare to look up from the middle of the table. Silence; it seems they get caught into that a lot.**

**Sebastian was the one to break the quite with yet another sigh; he's too tired to do anything else but that. "I got pulled out of my classes." He admitted, his eyes straying to something underneath some guy's table across the room. Blaine looked up from his own stare with puppy dog eyes. Sebastian tensed up, a smile teasing his lips. "Don't. Don't you give me that look."Sebastian pointed his finger at Blaine. Blaine frowned innocently.**

"**What look?"  
>"That look," Sebastian smiled, leaning his chest against the table to point closer at Blaine's face. The McKinley junior rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "I get that look too much already from my family; I don't need it from you." Sebastian picked up his coffee cup and held it close to his lips. "Plus it's too cute to handle." His voice muffled with the lid as he took a drink, but Blaine heard it. It made the tips of his ears red. "See, now that doesn't help either."<strong>

"**I see someone's feeling better." Blaine commented on Sebastian's flirting, a small smirk of his own forming on his face. Sebastian shrugged as he leaned back into his chair. **

"**Who knows? Maybe it's my 'personality changing again.'" Sebastian tried not to sound so cold, but that's the only way it could come out from him. Blaine cringed a bit. "I mean, think about it Blaine. Everything you know about me could be a lie." Sebastian 'joked' with a teasing whisper.**

"**Stop it." Blaine hissed. "That's not true."**

"**How do you know?" Sebastian tested Blaine, both of them leaning against the table. Blaine narrowed his eyes while Sebastian raised his eyebrow. When Blaine didn't have a comeback, Sebastian knew he won. "See; you don't."**

"**Okay, yeah. There might be a chance that you're personality has been affected in more ways than…that one time," Blaine didn't want to think about the slushie incident. Sebastian seemed to have forgotten about it until now.**

"**Speaking of that; how's your eye? Shouldn't it be covered up?" Sebastian asked while taking another sip of coffee. Blaine shrugged his shoulder.**

"**You're situation is worse." Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Seriously. Hey," A playful smirk graced Blaine's lips as he thought of something. "Wilson's causes problems with the eyes right? Is that were you got the idea from? An eye for an eye?" **

**Sebastian tried not to chuckle, "Well, aren't you cleaver?" The smiles faded away quickly though, "No." Sebastian tapped his coffee cup, a habit, Blaine noticed. "That wasn't the plan. I didn't mean for it to…I didn't mean it at all okay?" Sebastian's voice was coated with agitation in himself. Blaine felt concern rush through him.**

"**Hey," Blaine, not controlling what he was actually doing, reached across the table and held onto Sebastian's arm that was leaning against it. "Don't beat yourself up about it," He said in a soothing voice. Sebastian scuffed and looked further away, trying not to mind the fact that Blaine is physically touching him, and not in a punch. **

"**Yeah; like you said, not my fault, **_**right?" **_**a shiver went down Blaine's spine. Just the way Sebastian said it was filled with such self-hatred that Blaine felt pain for Sebastian. Clutching onto his arm more, Blaine tried to reassure him again. Sebastian hesitated to look at Blaine; Sebastian wanted Blaine to care…just not because he's sick and well's pity for him.**

"**Exactly." Blaine gave Sebastian a genuine smile when he finally looked at him. "Not your fault." Blaine shook his head one time, not taking his eyes off Sebastian's.**

"**Not my fault." **


	7. IMPORTANT: AUTHORS NOTE, READ

**Hey there, everybody! Sorry to disappoint, but this is not a chapter! This is an author's note to explain why I haven't been writing for this story. **

**A simple answer would be writers block. Clearly, I have written many other stories since I last updated this one, but I can't think of how to carry on this story! My mind is going ba-zerk trying to think of stuff to say but I can't figure it out. **

**I don't know if you've noticed this, but a good percentage of my stories are centered around Seblaine, so obviously I'm constantly getting ideas for new stories. I mean to make things one shots, but I'm never good at stopping. I don't want to ruin any of my stories by adding a chapter that would disappoint my readers, who I love so dearly! **

**So, even though this is my first Seblaine story and I love it oh so much (I'm not lying. I love this story as if it was my child) I am no longer going to write for it. My writing style as changed and I don't want to mess up the grove of the story. BUT! I do have many other Seblaine stories out there that are either one-shots or going to be updated hopefully soon since I'm on summer break, so look out for those!**

**I love you all so much! Sorry for putting this off for so long. Please don't hate me! Ah! Okay, bye! *kisses***


End file.
